Forum:Advice on All Playthroughs?
I've played Borderlands for a while at friends house's and such, beating both playthroughs and such, but never any of the DLC's. I just bought the game of the year edition of Borderland's for myself(all four DLC's), and am wondering what is the best/ most enjoyable way to go about completing all of them. By this I mean, the best order to go about completing all of the playthroughs and map packs (enemies not too hard or too easy, storyline matching up). There probably isnt a right or wrong answer to this, so just post your opinion please, thanks! I usually beat the game, then the third DLC. That way I continue the game's main story and all the enemies scale to my level after I beat it. Although, if you're not lv. 69 the guys will be 1-2 levels higher than you, so keep that in mind. Auntarie 07:17, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Beat the game. Fourth DLC, Second DLC, First DLC then the Third DLC. Wade through the crap so you can save the good stuff for later. 13:12, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Beat the game twice. Then third DLC on the second playthrough, at least up until the first Knoxx kill. Then the rest of the DLC, including possibly PT1-level speedruns for missed skillpoint or backpack upgrades, in any order that you see fit. This prevents you from being overleveled for either main game playthough or PT2 DLC playthrough. You'll get all of DLC1 and 4 in PT2.5 overkill mode this way, making them more fun and more loot-tastic. Dämmerung 16:37, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Now that you have the game of the year edition go through both playthroughs and complete them both. Then I would suggest starting any of the DLCs that strike your fancy and play it for as long as you want, but when you have had enough of the one you are playing, but are still in the Borderlands mindset, switch to one of the other DLCs and play it for a while. When you quit for the day---exit Borderlands entirely---the next time you start up try starting in a DLC you have not played yet, or did not play the previous time you played. Basically play whichever the mood strikes you to play. I enjoyed doing this with the 3rd character I developed and would do this again if I restarted from the beginning. 8mileshigh 22:02, October 25, 2011 (UTC) id beat playthrough 1 100% then do dlc 1 once you have beat that one 100% move on to dlc 2 or three beat that one 100% then do the next one 100% then do dlc 4 and beat that one 100% then start on playthrough 2 and repeat in any order you want since you know what to exspect if you already have the trophies for the underdome just do the prove yourself for the skill point cause face it there is no trophies for playthrough 2 just playthrough 1 anyway after you have beat playthrough 2 100% including the add-ns aka dlc's have fun fyi there is no playthrough 2.5 Quattuor Ascensores Sunt Venire 21:00, May 29, 2012 (UTC)